Need You Now
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Viste como se iba, las palabras no salían de tu boca para detenerlo. Te niegas a admitir que lo amas. Pero esa madrugada te das cuenta de que no eres nada sin él. Te das cuenta de que lo necesitas como a nadie. Edmund/Lucy.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Viste como se iba, las palabras no salian de tu boca para detenerlo. Te niegas a admitir que lo amas. Pero esa madrugada te das cuenta de que no eres nada sin él. Te das cuenta de que lo necesitas como a nadie. Edmund/Lucy.**_

**Need You Now.**

* * *

><p><strong>–<strong>¡Hola, Ed! – Exclamo Lucy entrando a la casa, Edmund levanto la mirada del periódico que leía.

– Hey, Lu – Saludo y volvió a su periódico. Las noticias de las post-guerra era lo único que llenaba la lectura. Cansado de saber más de esa maldita guerra, se levanto del sofá y fue a la cocina. Su hermana ya estaba preparando la cena. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo una de las manzanas.

– ¡Oye! – RegañoLa Valiente– Espera a la cena.

– Tengo hambre – Refunfuño él. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco mientras reía entre dientes.

– Cuando no – Murmuro entre risas. El Justo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía inocentemente.

Se quedo allí en silencio observando a Lucy hacer la cena. Suspiro profundamente. _Cada suspiro es un beso no dado_, la frase vino a su mente de la nada y no pudo evitar maldecir en su interior. Si por cada suspiro que había dado por ella le daría un beso la vida no le alcanzaría, sonrió levemente. Pero sabía que siempre seria así, un beso no dado. Un sentimiento no dicho escondido tras un silencio. Así era su amor por ella, un amor oculto en su mente y en su corazón.

– Esta lista la cena – Anuncio la dueña de sus pensamientos sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Edmund asintió y se sentó en la mesa junto a ella. Comieron en silencio, finalmente, Lucy se levanto y dejo el plato en el fregadero.

– ¿Puedes limpiar? – Pregunto tímidamente.

Edmund alzo las cejas. – ¿Ocurre algo? – Dudo, era extraño que su hermanita no quisiera hacer sus deberes, era en _verdad extraño._

Lucy movió sus manos inquietas, pensando en como explicarle eso a su hermano. – Ehh... Bueno, yo...

– ¿Lucy? – La alentó él.

– Me invitaron a salir.

– ¿Quien?

Las mejillas de Lucy se encendieron – Un muchacho.

Edmund se quedo en silencio, eso había sido como un balde de agua fría sobre él. Podía sentir la mirada de Lucy sobre él esperando por una respuesta, por fin saliendo de todo lo que sentía en su interior asintió. – Yo me encargo de la cocina – Respondió, sintió los brazos de su hermana abrazándolo en agradecimiento, un par de segundos después estaba solo en la cocina.

Con un largo suspiro se dejo caer en el suelo de la cocina. Poco a poco la iba perdiendo mas, así empezaría todo, saldría con muchachos, después se _enamoraría_de alguno de ellos, algún día se casaría. ¿Y que pasaría con él? Estaría ahí, como el hermano que se enamoro de su hermana, el pervertido lleno de aquellos sentimientos.

Un rato después se puso de pie. En cualquier momento Lucy bajaría y lo hallaría a él en el suelo y a la cocina sucia aun. No estaba de ánimos para dar explicación alguna.

Sus predicciones fueron correctas, cinco minutos después, Lucy bajo.

Una corneta se escucho desde afuera.

Edmund se tenso ante el sonido. Esa no era cualquier corneta, se volvió a Lucy.

– ¿Quien es el muchacho? – Pregunto lentamente, esperando que lo que el pensaba no fuera cierto.

Lucy mordió su labio inferior, había intentado de todas las formas que Edmund o Peter supieran quien era el muchacho. – Matthew... – Respondió en voz baja.

– ¡¿Vas a salir con Matthew Williams? – Exploto Edmund.

– Si, Edmund – Respondió ella con tono serio y claro.

El Justo bufo – Es un mujeriego, no te dejare salir con él.

– ¿Y QUIEN ERES TU PARA PROHIBIRME ESO? – Exclamo ella fulminándolo con la mirada

Edmund dio un paso hacia ella – Tu hermano mayor – Dijo entre dientes – No iras a ningún lado con él.

– A ti no te importa con quien salgo o no.

– ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Y no saldrás con él.

– Edmund por Dios, no estas siendo razonable.

Él quien le había dado la espalda se volvió hacia ella – Estoy siendo sensato, no iras Lucy.

Ella lo fulminaba con su mirada, aguantando las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con caer. **–**¡TE ODIO! – Grito antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

Las palabras de Lucy retumbaron en su mente... Esas dos palabras eran como dagas clavadas dentro de su corazón. No soportaba mas estar allí, tomo su abrigo y sus llaves. Estaba siendo tonta, ¡Estaba actuando como una niña pequeña!

Salio de la casa con un portazo.

Lucy sollozo desde su habitación. ¿Por que Edmund le hacia todo aquello? ¿Por que le arrancaba de sus manos la única oportunidad que tenia para sacarlo a _él_de su cabeza?

Si, ella amaba a Edmund Pevensie como a nadie. Él era el amor de su vida y nadie en ningún mundo cambiaria eso.

No le importaba que fuese su hermano, no le importaba que compartieran la misma sangre. ¡Nada de eso le había importado! Se había enamorado de él y sabia que nada ni nadie cambiara aquello.

Abrazo la almohada con fuerza, tomándola como el soporte que su corazón necesitaba. Aun llorando camino hacia el baño, el poco maquillaje que se había echado estaba hecho estragos en su rostro. Se lavo su rostro eliminando todo lo que no era ella, dejando a la verdadera Lucy.

A la más pequeña de la familia, a la que necesitaba terriblemente a Edmund, que necesitaba que volviera para disculpa.

_"Te odio"_No, ella nunca podría odiarlo. Solo había algo que podía sentir por él y era _amor._

Pasara lo que pasara, lo amaría por siempre, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, ella siempre lo necesitaría.

* * *

><p>No sabía como había llegado a ese bar. Pero había entrado y en frente de él había un vaso de whiskey. Tomo un trago lentamente.<p>

El bartender lo observo durante un rato. **–**¿Una mujer cierto? **–**Pregunto finalmente.

Edmund levanto la mirada de su vaso y asintió – Cierto. – Y no cualquier mujer, una Reina de otro mundo, una mujer hermosa, una mujer que para su desgracia era su hermana.

Mientras secaba el vaso el hombre siguió – Podemos decir o hacer lo que queramos, pero siempre están ellas aquí – Señalo su cabeza, refiriéndose a la mente – Y aquí –Señalo su corazón.

– Tiene toda la razón – Murmuro suspirando profundamente.

Quizás había podido deshacerse de Matthew, pero algún día llegaría alguien que ganaría el corazón de su hermana y él tendría que dejarla ir. Su corazón se encogió dentro de él, no se imaginaba una vida así, teniendo que ver como ella besara otro, como ella estuviera con otro, como ella le dijera a ese hombre que lo amaba.

Sabía que prefería la muerte antes de eso.

Al levantar la vista, vio que ya era de madrugada. Dejándole el dinero al bartender y agradeciéndole salio del sitio.

* * *

><p>Eran más de la una de la madrugada, Lucy observaba el reloj preocupadamente, Edmund no había llegado aun, sentía la preocupación floreciendo dentro de ella.<p>

– ¿Donde estas, Ed? – Se pregunto a si misma. Ya sin poder soportarlo más, tomo su abrigo y camino hacia la puerta. No le importaba que ya fuera de madrugada, no le importaba que las calles estuviesen solas, solo le importaba encontrarlo y saber que estaba sano y salvo. Si después de eso no quería hablarle, ella lo entendería, pero solo quería saber que estaba bien.

Cuando coloco la mano en el pomo de la puerta este se movió, pero ella no había hecho nada. Retrocedió y Edmund entro por ella.

– ¡Oh, Edmund! – Exclamo aliviada mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. Él se tenso ante la sorpresa, Lucy se separo lentamente de él. – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto limpiando sus mejillas, sabiendo que de seguro quedaban lágrimas secas en ellas.

El Justo asintió mientras se acercaba a ella y retiraba sus manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus propios dedos.

– Lo lamento si te preocupe, Lu.

– ¿Donde estabas? – Pregunto rápidamente mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

– Salí a tomar aire – Respondió él haciendo lo mismo. Se quedo observándola por un largo rato. El bartender tenía razón, pasara lo que pasara, él no podía evitar que ella llenara sus pensamientos y su corazón.

– Lo siento – Susurro ella de la nada. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los verdes de ella. – Yo... Yo no te odio, Ed.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del Justo – Lamento haber arruinado tu cita – La sonrisa había decaído, volvía a enfrentarse a la realidad que tanto detestaba.

– Fue lo mejor – Dijo ella en voz baja. Edmund alzo una ceja hacia su hermana. – Yo... Yo en verdad no quería salir con él.

El Justo frunció el ceño – ¿Y por que aceptaste?

Lucy bajo la mirada al suelo y contesto – Quería olvidar a alguien.

El ceño del mayor se frunció aun más. – ¿Quien, Lu? – PeroLa Valientemantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo, sintió unos dedos posarse debajo de su barbilla, obligándola a mirar esos ojos marrones que tanto la enloquecían. – ¿Quien?

Cuando respondió, su voz no era mas que un simple hilo – Tu...

No estaba preparada para lo siguiente que paso.

Unos labios fríos se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella, sintió que un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral. Las grandes manos de su hermano estaban en sus mejillas, acercándola a él. Lentamente, y en contra de su voluntad, se separo de ella. Lucy vio un brillo en los ojos de su hermano que nunca había visto, no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Te amo, Lu. – Confeso él en un simple susurro. – No importan las palabras que digamos, lo que hagamos, eso será algo que nunca cambiara.

Ella se acerco a él y contra sus labios hablo – Te amo, _mi_Rey.


End file.
